


Normalcy

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the pearls and high heels that really sold it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate Atlantis belongs to MGM and not me. Which is unfortunate.

Alison smiled at the kitchen of her rented vacation home, pulling out ingredients from the fully stocked kitchen. Laura would be home later that evening and she wanted to make her feel welcome. She smiled, happy to play housewife tonight. Alison prepared a fresh roast, boiling potatoes as she planned on making freshly mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, balsamic green beans and ginger carrots for dinner and a cheddar crust apple tart for desert. She was dressed in a vintage dress with a corset type waist, a full skirt and a modest top with stiletto Mary Jane pumps to compliment it. She put an apron on and started cooking. It wasn’t her usual way of doing things, more of a pop it in the microwave type of cook. She knew how to cook and had a knack for it even, but it wasn’t a thing she did often. With the mess hall, there was hardly a need usually. When Laura suggested doing something like this, Alison had been pretty skeptical. The thing was, she hadn’t cooked a meal in years and they hadn’t had a so-called normal life probably ever. Alison was amused and decided to indulge Laura, understanding the need for an idealized vision of what families were supposed to do. It was soothing to do something domestic when you spent most of your time on alien planets.

Alison grinned as she ran her fingers over the ruffles of her apron and then got back to preparing her main dish. She listened to her iPod, singing along as she put things in the oven, watches her dishes and cleaned up from the weekend. Alison purposely didn’t tidy up after the party they had, celebrating finally going back to Pegasus. They had a war to win still and Alison found herself missing the exploration as well as the people she met. Everyone on the expedition was on board to return and she felt like they could do this. Things had definitely changed but they could do this. Alison had proved the impossible before after all. There was a beeping as Alison realized her roast was finished, breaking her thoughts. She hurried back to the kitchen and took it out, putting the tart in the oven to bake.

She giggled, seeing how it pulled together. Alison drained her potatoes and started mashing, adding garlic, salt, milk and parmesan, getting it blended together as she checked on her green beans, pudding, and her carrots. As she tasted her dishes, Alison grinned, very proud of herself and her cooking. It was really good. Alison finished cleaning up, setting the table and letting the wine breathe as she waited for Laura to get home. Alison checked the time, turning off her oven before the tart completely finished. She slipped the roast back in, letting it stay warm within and hoping that the heat left finished it baking so she could serve everything warm. Alison quickly freshened up and stood by the door, waiting for Laura to get home.

The door opened as Laura looked at her surprise then smiled. “Hi, Honey. I’m home,” she said as Alison took her jacket, hanging it up.

“Welcome home,” Alison said adoringly, kissing her.

“Everything smells amazing. You’ve been busy,” Laura told her, patting Alison on the ass.

Alison gasped and smiled at her, hugging her. “Naughty… I made your dinner. I hope you like it, honey.”

“I’ll show you naughty later, babydoll,” Laura said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Alison laughed and pulled Laura into the dining room, sitting her down. “I’ll set the table. Just relax.”

“Sure,” Laura told her as she watched her go into the kitchen.

She opened the oven, checking the roast again and the tart, finding it was still perfect. Alison breathed a sigh of relief, covering it and then took the roast out, putting it in the center of the table. She hurried back to bring the potatoes, the green beans, the Yorkshire pudding and the carrots out as well. Alison smiled at Laura and fixed her a plate. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will. You did good, baby.”

Alison smiled and fixed her plate, both of them eating and enjoying the food.

Laura sighed and leaned back. “You said there was desert?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Indeed I did,” Alison told her as she stood to get it.

Laura grabbed her hand, scooting back and pulling Alison into her lap. She cupped Alison’s breasts through the dress, squeezing as Alison let out a moan. “You’re so hot like this. My little wife,” she whispered into Alison’s neck, nipping it and starting to suck.

Alison moaned out, closing her eyes. “Oh yes,” she agreed.

Laura slipped a hand up her dress, pulling aside the underwear she was wearing and met Alison’s eyes. “You slut,” Laura said, pleased. “You’re not wearing panties.”

“Your slut maybe,” Alison told her, moaning out as Laura stroked her clit.

“You enjoy being my slutty wife,” Laura told her.

“I do indeed. Do you still want dessert?”

Laura nodded, allowing Alison to get up.

Alison uncovered it, finishing it off with whipped cream and brought it to Laura.

“Whipped topping, huh? We had a lot of fun with that the other night,” Laura pointed out as she ate.

“Well, I wanted to finish it off and we definitely did,” Alison agreed as Laura leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

They finished their dessert and Laura smiled at her. “Finish up in here. I’ll be watching TV.”

“Do you want a martini?” Alison asked with a smirk.

“No,” Laura. “But thank you, wifey.”

Alison grinned, rushing to put things away and wrapped up the left overs as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. It was getting late. She turned it on and went out to the living room, seeing Laura with her feet up.

Laura motioned her over, pulling her down into a straddle. “Can I fuck you on the table?” she asked. Alison noticed the strap on lying on the table next to the chair.

Alison moaned. “Please? Do you want me bent over? Or laying on it?”

“Bent over,” Laura said, kissing her. “I want to pull your hair and spank your ass.”

Alison laughed. “Should I take that as you didn’t like the meal?”

“No. But you drove me crazy all meal long,” Laura told her, biting her chin.

Alison rose, giggling. “Sorry?”

Laura slapped her ass. “Don’t lie!” she said as they went back into the dining room. Laura undressed as Alison watched.

“Don’t you want me to get naked too?” Alison asked as Laura grabbed her hand as she started to take off the apron.

“No. I want to do you like this,” Laura told her.

Alison smiled and bent over the table.

Laura pulled up her dress, revealing her bare ass and pussy. “God. So fucking pretty.”

“Thank you,” Alison told her, waiting as Laura got the strap on ready and thrust hard into her. She moaned out, feeling the fullness of the cock. “Oh Laura… Laura.”

“Shh, wife. You know you like it big.”

“God, yes. Harder, please?” Alison begged as Laura indulged her, fucking her harder.

Laura pets her hair, thrusting hard as she grabbed a handful and pulled, shoving in deep. Alison yelled out, enjoying it so much. Laura slapped her ass. “You’re such a little slut,” she said with a scoff. “You knew what that would do… so hot. So fucking hot. Tell me. Do you like this?” Laura asked, pulling her hair and fucking her hard and deep.

Alison moaned out and yelled. “Yes. Yes, please don’t stop. Don’t stop, please Laura,” she said, enjoying the roughness. Alison gasped and started coming, shaking under Laura’s weight.

Laura chuckled and pulled out, stroking her hand down Alison’s back.

“Give… Oh, God… Give me five seconds,” Alison asked as she panted.

“Five, Four,” Laura counted down as Alison shot her a glare and sank down to her knees. “Well, if you want to do it that way…” Laura said with a chuckle.

Alison started licking and sucking on the strap on, deep throating it and tasting herself as she fingered Laura, cleaning off the plastic cock with her spit. She let out a surprised yelp as Laura grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her off.

“Let me take this off,” Laura told her breathlessly. Alison nodded and waited as Laura unfastened the strap on and took it off, tossing it over on the table. She pulled Alison’s head forward, shoving Alison’s face into her pussy. Alison started licking her clit and continued fingering her as Laura moaned out, her pussy tightening and she came with a yell as Alison licked harder. Laura released her hair and Alison gave Laura’s pussy a few more licks before she pulled away.

“Bed?” Laura asked, panting softly.

“Good idea,” Alison agreed as Laura helped her up and they went to bed together.

FIN


End file.
